Cinta Pertama yang Pergi
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: 4TH FIC UPDATED!...Dia yang selalu buatku bahagia malah harus pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi mengapa? Longest Fic Ever Did! WARNING! : gaje, abal, typo, chara death... Full song. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Yap! Hirata balik lagi nih! [Semangat seperti biasa] Sori ya lama update... hahaha**

**Soalnya fic-nya 3 hari baru jadi nih. Jadi maaf ya.**

**Kalo dilihat, sepertinya ini adalah fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.**

**Dan satu lagi, cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata saya 5 tahun yang lalu. Sahabat saya meninggal karena sakit saat itu [Curhat Mode : On]**

**Tae Kyung : Kaya'nya sedih banget tuh.**

**Hirata : Lho. Koug kamu ada di sini sih? Mana tuh si Go Mi Nam nya?**

**Go Mi Nam : Aku di sini... (Nangis)**

**Hirata : Kok nangis?**

**Go Mi Nam : Terharu denger curhatmu itu. Bikin aku nangis jadinya... huu...huu...[tambah besar tangisnya]**

**Hirata : Ya udah. Jangan nangis lagi.**

**Kaya'nya lebih enak kalo sambil denger lagu :**

**D'Masiv - Jangan Menyerah**

**Vierra - Jadi Yang Kuinginkan**

**Westlife - More Than Words**

**D'Masiv - Merindukanmu**

**Beage - Perpisahan Terindah**

**Ya udah. Ga usah banyak cing-cong. Happy reading ya!

* * *

**

Summary : Dia yang selalu buatku bahagia malah harus pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi mengapa?

Cinta Pertama yang Pergi

'Ayolah cepat! Selesaikan saja!' batinku kesal. Bagaimana tak kesal coba? Ya. Hari ini, kelasku baru saja menyelesaikan ujian matematika. Dan aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat hasil kerja kerasku selama menundukkan kepala 2,5 jam hanya untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini. Benar-benar merepotkan bukan?

Akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang juga. Karena tak sabaran, aku langsung saja mengambil hasil ujianku. Aku dapat nilai 8. Sungguh senang hati ini. Makin lengkap saja ketika kau, Naruto Namikaze yang bodoh dalam pelajaran ini tiba-tiba saja dapat nilai 8. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu dan mengucapkan 'Omedetou' padamu. Tapi jelas-jelas tak mungkin. Yah. Kita hanya teman. Kau dan aku hanyalah teman.

Tapi entah mengapa hanya dengan mendengar kata teman diantara kita membuat hatiku sakit?

Makin sakit saja saat sainganku, Sasuke Uchiha dapat nilai 8,5. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang langsung mendapat nilai 9. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku bodoh? Apakah aku tak pintar? Seharusnya aku yang dikenal pintar di kelas tak pantas dapat nilai di bawah mereka. Tapi mengapa?

Mataku terasa panas. Aku tahu sebentar lagi sesuatu dari mataku akan jatuh. Aku pun bergegas keluar dari kelas. Untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan. Tapi untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya yang aku bisa. Kau yang sepertinya tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini langsung menemuiku dengan memasang wajah agak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa diantara kita tak ada yang boleh menangis. Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini sepertinya telah membakar janji yang telah kita berdua ini.

Dan memaksaku untuk menangis.

Lalu di saatku menangis kau pun bertanya padaku, "Kenapa kau menangis Sakura-chan?" pelan sekali kau menanyakan itu padaku

**Tak ada manusia Yang terlahir sempurna **

**Jangan kau sesali S'gala yang telah terjadi**

"Aku takut Naruto... AKu sangat takut..." ya. Aku memang takut. Bagaimana tak takut coba? Bayangkan saja. Sasuke, meskipun hanya mendapat rank 4, itupun juga di bawahku yang mendapat rank 1, dia selalu bisa melebihiku. Oh Naruto, jika seandainya kau jadi aku, apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?

"Takut kenapa Sakura-chan? Katakan padaku."

"Aku takut jika seandainya aku turun peringkat Naruto..." kucurahkan semua sedihku padanya hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

'Sama sepertiku.' batinmu.

"Aku takut. Jika seandainya aku turun peringkat satu saja, maka orang tuaku takkan memberikan fasilitas apapun lagi. Dan akupun akan dikunci dalam kamar terus Naruto..."

"Dan jika itu benar terjadi, itu artinya aku tak bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman lagi Naruto..." ku tak sanggup lagi dan dengan refleks ku sebamkan wajahku di dadamu dan mulai menangis terisak. Kau pun lantas mempererat pelukanmu.

"Naruto..."

"Naruto..!"

"Naruto!" berulang kali ku terus menyebut namamu. Dan aku bisa merasakan kalau kau pun juga sama-sama sedih.

**Kita pasti pernah Dapatkan cobaan yang berat **

**Seakan hidup ini Tak ada artinya lagi**

"Sakura-chan, sudahlah. Aku tahu pasti berat menerima semuanya. Itu sudah terlihat dari wajahmu barusan. Kau pasti sedang menahan emosimu kan?" tanyamu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kau mulai menghapus air mataku.

"Tapi bukan hanya kau saja yang sepatutnya bersedih. Aku juga. Sangat. Atau bahkan melebihi kamu. Aku kesal setengah mati karena dia selalu melebihiku."

"Dan aku tahu ini pasti cobaan dari Tuhan. Aku kan pernah bilang padamu. 'Apa yang kita perbuat, pasti ada balasan yang setimpal' Bukankah begitu Sakura-chan?" aku pun kembali mengangguk. Ya. Setiap perkataanmu pasti ada benarnya juga. Kau memang pandai dalam menenangkan hati wanita yang sedang bersedih Naru.

"Aku heran Naru. Kenapa setiap kali kau berkata pasti ada benarnya juga ya? Aku bingung apa kau baca dari buku atau itu langsung darimu. Naru, bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu?" tanyaku padamu dengan memasang wajah bingung. Pertama karena perkataanmu. Kedua, kenapa ya setiap aku berhenti menangis aku selalu memanggilmu 'Naru'? Bukannya Naruto saja sudah bagus.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya." kau pun menjawab sambil menunjukkan senyuman kecil padaku. Dan kau pun mulai bersenandung sesuai dengan keadaan yang kualami saat ini.

**"Syukuri apa yang ada"**

**"Hidup adalah anugrah"**

**"Tetap jalani hidup ini"**

**"Melakukan yang terbaik"** itulah yang kau senandungkan padaku. Dalam sekejap, hatiku mulai tenang. Bukan. Tapi bahagia. Melihatku senang, kau pun mulai mengajakku dan menarik tanganku.

"Ayo Sakura-chan. Let's sing a song together." ajakmu dengan gaya bahasa inggrismu. Aku hanya terdiam disertai anggukan kepala.

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku terdiam?

Iya. Kau menggenggam tanganku. Terasa hangat. Apakah ini cinta?

Dengan cepat, kau membawaku ke tengah halaman. Dan mulai melanjutkan senandungmu

**Tak ada manusia Yang terlahir sempurna **

**Jangan kau sesali S'gala yang telah terjadi**

Kau pun bersenandung keras. Membuat orang di sekitar kita yang tadinya sweatdrop melihat kau bernyanyi malah jadi menepuk-nepuk tangan sesuai rima. Merasa terpengaruh dengan nyanyianmu, aku pun berteriak, "Let's sing a song together!" dengan cepat kututup rapat mulutku yang keceplosan berteriak seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan mulai banyak tepukan tangan dan malah ada yang mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan ke kiri. Semuanya jadi melakukannya. Aduh malu rasanya. Tapi tepukan tanganmu ke bahuku sedikit menenangkanku.

**Syukuri apa yang ada Hidup adalah anugrah Tetap jalani hidup ini Melakukan yang terbaik**

**Tuhan pasti kan menujukkan Kebesaran dan kuasa-Nya Bagi hamba-Nya yang sabar Dan tak kenal putus asa**

Semua murid di atas yang mendengar keributan di bawah langsung keluar kelas dan melihat aku, bukan hanya aku saja. Tapi semua yang di halaman sekolah mulai menyenandungkan lagu. Mereka pun jadi menepukkan tangan mereka. Apalagi teman-teman yang berada di kelasku segera saja menemui kami.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan-" bahkan Sasuke pun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dia terkejut melihat kami sedang bernyanyi dengan gaya yang dianggapnya konyol itu. Lantas dia kembali tersenyum.

'Pasti kerjaannya Naruto. Dasar si dobe itu.' batinnya.

"Ayo Sasuke. Ikut mereka. Sepertinya seru." ajak Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah." jawabnya singkat.

Mendadak kami berdua dikelilingi anak kelas 1 yang baru saja masuk sekolah gara-gara melihat kami bernyanyi. Dasar kau Naru. Selalu saja buat kehebohan di setiap waktu. Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku tak sedih lagi.

**Jangan menyerah**

**Jangan menyerah**

**Jangan menyerah**

"Apa kau senang Sakura-chan?" tanyamu disaat yang lainnya serempak mengatakan 'Jangan Menyerah'.

"Tentu aku senang Naru. Sangat. Aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini." jawabku.

**Jangan menyerah**

**Jangan menyerah**

**Jangan menyerah...oh...**

"Maukah kau bernyanyi bersamaku Sakura-chan?" awalnya aku bingung mau menjawab iya atau tidak. Dan akhirnya...

"Aku mau Naru!"

Dan inilah untuk pertama kalinya aku bernyanyi bersamamu.

"Ayo teman-teman! Bernyanyi bersama kami!" serumu pada yang lainnya. Dan...

Kami pun bernyanyi bersama.

**Syukuri apa yang ada Hidup adalah anugrah Tetap jalani hidup ini Melakukan yang terbaik**

**Tuhan pasti kan menujukkan Kebesaran dan kuasa-Nya Bagi hamba-Nya yang sabar Dan tak kenal putus asa**

**Dan tak kenal putus asa**

Aku pun bernyanyi denganmu dan penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Tak heran. Senyumanku terus terlihat di wajahku. Tadinya aku menangis. Tapi berkat dirimu, rasa bahagiaku kembali muncul. Kau memang sahabat, bukan.

Tapi cinta pertamaku Naru.

Ah tak mungkin. Apa bisa kau terima perasaanku Naru?

Tak lama kemudian kau langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukanmu, "Sakura-chan, jangan menangis lagi ya." itulah yang kau katakan. Aku pun mengangguk dan dengan cepat kau kecup dahiku dalam pelukanmu. Lama dan hangat. Menenangkan. Riuh kegaduhan pun menggema di seluruh sekolah. Memaksa kau dan aku menahan blushing.

Terima kasih Naruto. Bukan. Naru-kun...

=0=0=0=0=

Sore begitu cerah. Mestinya aku bisa menikmati sore ini. Tapi hari ini aku sendiri. Tak ada yang menemani. Hah. Benar-benar membosankan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dan bersenandung.

Tunggu.

Bersenandung?

**Kau tak sepenuhnya sendiri **

**Aku kan selalu ada di sini**

Aku pun berbalik. Ternyata itu kau Naru-kun!

"Kemarilah Sakura-chan."

**Mengapa oh mengapa dirimu **

**Penuh dengan rasa bimbang**

Kau pun terus berjalan ke belakang tanpa mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku. Kau pun menyentuh pipiku dengan lemahmu. Membuatku blushing jadinya.

**Tak perlu kau pergi tuk mencari **

**Mencari arti cinta**

"Ayo bernyanyi Sakura-chan! Seperti waktu itu!" ujarmu padaku. Kau memang tahu kebiasanku setiap kali kudengar kau bernyanyi.

Dan lagi-lagi aku bernyanyi bersamanya.

**Aku sendiri disini menunggu Aku sendiri disini menanti **

**Aku tak terbiasa untuk Berharap**

Aku dan kau terus bersenandung sambil mengajakku berlari di pinggir sungai. Benar-benar menyenangkan bertemu seseorang seperti dirimu yang selalu menenangkan hatiku yang kadang-kadang sedih ini.

Aku sangat bahagia.

**Berlari untuk mengejar dirimu Dalam menggapai semua impiku **

**S'moga kau kan tetap Jadi apa yang ku inginkan**

Kita berdua pun berhenti berlari untuk mengatur nafas. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang yang juga menyenandungkan lagu yang sama.

Rupanya itu Sasuke.

Dia terlihat tersenyum. Tapi senyum tulus yang dia tunjukkan. Tak biasa memang.

**Mengapa oh mengapa dirimu **

**Penuh dengan rasa bimbang**

Dia pun bernyanyi. Kurasa dia bernyanyi dengan hatinya kali ini. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Sejak kapan sang 'Uchiha' menggunakan hatinya kali ini.

**Tak perlu kau pergi tuk mencari **

**Mencari arti cinta**

Itu pun terjawab saat 10 teman kami juga datang sambil bersenandung. Aku pun kembali senang bukan main.

"Naruto, lihat itu!" Sasuke pun menunjuk arah pelangi yang tiba-tiba saja bermunculan. Membuatku terpana melihatnya.

"Ayo Sakura! Kita cari ujung pelangi itu sambil bernyanyi bersama!" ujarmu semangat. Aku pun mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan kau menggenggam tanganku.

"Ayo semangat!"

**Aku sendiri di sini menunggu Aku sendiri di sini menanti Aku tak terbiasa untuk Berharap**

**Berlari untuk mengejar dirimu Dalam menggapai semua impiku S'moga kau kan tetap Jadi apa yang kuinginkan**

Kau, aku, dan yang lainnya pun beristirahat terlentang sambil memandangi pelangi yang tak ada ujungnya ini. canda tawa pun terlihat. Sampai akhirnya...

"Hei, sepertinya pelangi ini tak ada ujungnya." Neji pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau tahu begini, sampai kapanpun, kita takkan bisa temukan ujung pelangi ini." jelas Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa, kita tak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-san?" tanya Sai.

"Begini. Bagiku, kita berkumpul seperti ini sudah merupakan ujung pelangi bagiku. Apa kalian lupa kalau kita semua sahabat?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan. Kita semua sahabat." katamu sambil menunjukkan tanganmu.

"Iya. Kita sahabat." Sasuke pun setuju dan mulai menaruh tangannya di tanganmu. Begitu pula aku dan semuanya. Dan...

"WE ARE FRIEND FOREVER! Haahhh!"

BRUKKK

Semuanya pun jatuh terkulai lemas dan siap menuju alam mimpinya masing-masing.

Hari yang indah bagiku.

**Jangan pernah berubah Ingat janjimu Jangan pernah menghilang Dari hatiku**

**Aku sendiri di sini menunggu Aku sendiri di sini menanti Aku tak terbiasa untuk Berharap**

**Berlari untuk mengejar dirimu Dalam menggapai semua impiku S'moga kau kan tetap Jadi apa yang kuinginkan**

=0=0=0=0=

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Kau sudah siap?" tanya Hinata padaku.

"Aku siap Hinata-chan. Tapi apa kau sendiri tak apa-apa?"

"Tentu Sakura-chan. Aku sudah siap melepas Naruto-kun untukmu. Itupun jika kau berhasil." jawab Hinata dengan muka tersenyum walau aku tahu berat baginya jika Hinata harus melepasmu.

Dan kulihat air mata Hinata jatuh.

"Jangan sedih Hinata-chan. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Naruto. Aku percaya padamu." kataku sedikit menenangkan Hinata.

"A-Arigatou Sakura-chan... Aku janji takkan menangis lagi." kata Hinata dan kemudian Hinata langsung menarik tanganku, "Ayo cepat! Temui dia!" ajaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun bertemu dengan seseorang. Dirimu. Inilah yang akan kulakukan. Menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi apa mungkin kau bisa menerima ini? Kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan kalau hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman. Tapi...

Aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar kalimat 'kita hanyalah teman' lagi. Aku tak mau.

Kau tahu kan kalau hatiku sakit mendengar kata itu?

Dan kudekati dirimu dengan penuh air mata. Seakan tahu aku menangis, kau pun buru-buru menghapus air mataku sambil bertanya, "Kenapa menangis lagi Sakura-chan?"

"Aku... sebenarnya, aku..." belum sempat ku berkata kau langsung memelukku sambil bersenandung.

Kembali

**Saying "I love you"**

**Is not the words I want to hear from you**

Tunggu

Lagu ini?

Apa jangan-jangan kau...?

**It's not that I want you Not to say but if you only knew **

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

Apa mungkin kau juga menyukaiku Naru? Ah tak mungkin. Kita kan hanya...

"Aku janji takkan mengatakan 'kita hanya teman' lagi sakura-chan." katamu tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan kau..."

"Dengar dulu Sakura-chan." kau potong perkataanmu sambil melanjutkan senandungmu.

**More than words Is all you have to do To make it real Then you wouldn't have to say **

**That you love me 'Cause I'd already know**

Naru, sungguhkah kau menyukaiku?

Jika iya, kenapa tak dari awal saja kau mengatakannya

**What would you do If my heart was torn in two?**

**More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real**

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti harus bagaimana

Apa aku harus senang atau marah

**What would you say If I took those words away?**

**Then you couldn't make things new**

Kemudian kau pun menghentikan sejenak senandungmu.

"Kenapa berhenti Naru?"

"Karena perasaanku yang sebenarnya ada pada kalimat terakhir ini." jawabmu.

Tunggu

Kalimat terakhir?

Berarti selama ini kau...

**"Just by saying 'I Love You'..."** itulah yang terakhir kalinya kau ucapkan padaku. Baru sebentar aku mendengar. Tapi cuma dengan kalimat itu sudah bisa meruntuhkan pertahananku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku pun kembali menangis. Ya. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Karena selama ini, kau menyukaiku.

Kau pun mempererat pelukanmu dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan." itulah yang kukatakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naru..." balasku di tengah-tengah tangisku.

"Sakura-chan?" kau pun melonggarkan pelukanmu agar kau bisa menatap wajahku. Dan kau pun mendekatkan wajahmu padaku. Kurasakan nafasmu lewat wajahku. Seakan mengerti maksudmu, aku pun menutup mataku. Aku siap menerima buaian hasratmu

5 cm.

3 cm.

1 cm.

4 mm.

2 mm.

Akhirnya bibirku dengannya bertemu. Bisa kurasakan tanganmu di bahuku. Saat itu aku belum bergerak. Aku masih terus membiarkan dirimu menghangatkan diriku.

Mendadak kami berdua seperti dihujani serangga seperti kupu-kupu mengitari kami berdua. Kau pun semakin memperdalam ciumanmu dan mendekapku erat. Aku pun membalas pelukanmu dengan menaruh kedua tanganku di lehermu.

Aku tak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini.

Aku ingin terus selamanya seperti ini. Bersamamu.

Selamanya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berciuman, nanti kalian kehabisan nafas." suara seseorang tiba-tiba membuyarkan suasana romantis antara kami berdua. Rupanya itu Sasuke yang memang sudah dari tadi melihat kami seperti ini. Dia sukses memaksa kami menahan blushing.

Kemudian kau pun menatapku, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Sakura-chan?" itulah yang kau tanyakan padaku. Apa? Menjadi kekasihnya? Aku...

"Aku... aku mau Naruto!" jawabku semangat. Dan kau pun kembali memelukku erat.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan! Bolehkah sekarang aku memanggilmu Saku-chan?" tanyamu lagi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi bolehkah aku memanggilmu Naru-kun?" pintaku.

"Boleh. Dan aku janji takkan sakiti hatimu Saku-chan." itulah jawabanmu.

Terima kasih Kami-sama telah membiarkan kami bersama.

=0=0=0=0=

6 years later

Saku-chan

Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu. Aku harus pergi ke Singapore untuk mengikuti tes kedokteran. Membiarkanmu sendiri memang bukanlah keinginanku. Tapi inilah yang harus kulakukan.

Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku memang ingin menjadi dokter seperti cita-cita ku. Seperti ayahku.

Tapi, aku pasti akan kembali secepat mungkin jika tes nya sudah selesai. Jadi sabarlah menunggu.

Kalau kau masih rindu padaku, cobalah bernyanyi lagu 'Merindukanmu'. Mungkin bisa mengobati kerinduanmu padaku.

Bersabarlah Saku-chan. Aishiteru Sakura no Hana.

Your Naru-kun.

Perlahan air mata menetes dari mataku. Bagaimana tidak? Kau yang selalu membuat hatiku senang kini pergi tinggalkanku. Hatiku kini sedih lagi. Kenapa harus terjadi? Kenapa kau yang kukasihi harus pergi tinggalkanku sendiri? Kenapa Naru-kun?

'Kenapa Naru? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Tapi... tak apa. Yang penting tak selamanya kau pergi kan? Iya kan Naru-kun?' kucoba menguatkan diriku. Walaupun sedikit, paling tidak tak sampai menghancurkan hati seseorang.

Yaitu hatimu Naru-kun.

Kucoba membaca pesan itu lagi. Ya. Daripada terus memikirkanmu, lebih baik aku bersenandung saja.

Walau hanya sendiri.

**Saat aku tertawa Di atas semua **

**Saat aku menangisi Kesedihanku**

Lagi-lagi mataku terasa panas. Aku pun berusaha menahannya dengan mengepalkan tanganku dan terus bersenandung.

**Aku ingin engkau Selalu ada **

**Aku ingin engkau Aku kenang**

**Selama aku Masih bisa bernafas Masih sanggup berjalan Ku kan s'lalu memujamu**

**Meski ku tak tahu lagi Engkau ada di mana Dengarkan aku Ku merindukanmu**

Mulai tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Kali ini kubiarkan air mataku mengalir dari mataku. Dan kemudian kupandangi langit mendung lewat jendela.

Berharap kau bisa mendengarku

**Saat aku mencoba Merubah s'galanya **

**Saat aku meratapi Kekalahanku**

Naru, jika kau mendengarku, di mana kau sekarang?

Aku merindukanmu. Sangat.

**Aku ingin engkau Selalu ada **

**Aku ingin engkau Aku kenang**

**Selama aku Masih bisa bernafas Masih sanggup berjalan Ku kan s'lalu memujamu**

**Meski ku tak tahu lagi Engkau ada di mana Dengarkan aku Ku merindukanmu**

Baru setengah aku bernyanyi lagu itu, tangisku langsung membuncah. Terisak-isak? Tentu saja.

Aku tak bisa kendalikan emosiku lagi. Tangisku semakin terdengar jelas.

"Naru! Aku tak sanggup lagi Naru! Kembalilah!" aku pun berteriak seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana aku mendapat kekuatan untuk terus melanjutkan lagu itu. Walau sakit saat menyenandungkannya.

Kulanjutkan sudah.

**Selama aku Masih bisa bernafas Masih sanggup berjalan Ku kan s'lalu memujamu**

**Meski ku tak tahu lagi Engkau ada di mana Dengarkan aku Ku merindukanmu**

**Dengarkan aku Ku merindukanmu**

Habis sudah. Ku keluarkan semua kesedihanku dan air mataku. Aku masih menangis terisak-isak saat aku selesai menyenandungkan lagu itu. Aku benar-benar merasa payah sekarang. Aku hancur tanpamu. Aku mudah menangis di saat kau tak ada di sampingku.

'Naru... kembalilah... kembalilah...' batinku sedih dan...

BRUKKK

Aku pun jatuh tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Kami-sama, tolong lindungilah dia...

=0=0=0=0=

2 years later

_A nine day wonder_

_Looking back_

_As the sun_

_Goes down_

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dan dengan cepat kutekan tombol kunci dan langsung saja kujawab panggilan itu

"Halo Ino-chan. Ada apa?"

"Sakura-chan! Gawat! Ini gawat!"

"Tenanglah Ino-chan. Jangan seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto... Naruto kembali... Tapi..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naru-kun?"

"Naruto, kekasihmu, kembali dengan keadaan tak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Apa?

"Dia mengalami penyakit jantung stadium akhir. Dia koma selama 2 minggu. Dan..."

Kau?

"Dia sudah meninggal."

**Tak kusangka ini terjadi **

**Kisah kita berakhir di sini**

Kau meninggal? Tapi kenapa secepat ini? Bukannya kau janji kau akan menemuiku?

Kau bohong.

Kenapa kau membohongiku Naru?

**Tak akan pernah kusesali **

**Indah akhir ini**

Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin kau tinggalkanku.

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia di rumah sakit Shibuya. Tolong temui dia. Walaupun dia telah pergi Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah." dengan refleks kututup pembicaraan dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Tak mungkin kau pergi Naru.

**Percayalah pada hati ini Kita pasti bersatu kembali **

**Hanya waktu yang dapat Berikan jawabnya**

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit. Tanpa babibu lagi, aku pun langsung berlari menuju ruangan tempatmu di rawat. Mungkin.

"Semoga kau tenang Naruto." tiba-tiba kudengar suara seperti sedang memanjatkan doa untuk seseorang.

Tapi, kenapa untuk Naru?

"Sakura, aku tahu kau di luar. Masuklah." ujar seseorang di dalamnya. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Ternyata ada Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina, dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau takkan percaya dengan semua ini. Tapi-" Sasuke pun mulai bicara. Namun kupotong saja.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Ino. Katanya, Naru-kun ada di sini." ujarku pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Tapi saya bisa lihat kalau kau tak percaya. Kalau begitu, silakan lihat sendiri." Paman Minato pun mempersilakanku untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya yang di balik kain kafan itu. Perlahan kubuka kain itu. Tersingkaplah rambut kuning yang cerah itu. Apa mungkin kau? Langsung saja kubuka kain itu dan terlihatlah wajah yang sangat kutunggu.

Ternyata itu benar kau Naru.

**Perpisahan terindah Hampiri kisah kita **

**Lenyapkan semua Kebimbangan yang ada**

"A-apa? Naru? Kaukah?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Kau pasti takkan percaya dengan semua ini." jelas Sasuke.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu Naru. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau buat ketakutanku terjadi? Kenapa?

Seketika itu pula air mataku jatuh.

**Perpisahan terindah Hampiri kisah kita **

**Leburkan segala Keluh kesah yang ada**

"Naru... kenapa kau pergi! Padahal aku masih ingin merasakan pelukanmu Naru! Kalau kau pergi siapa lagi yang akan mencintaiku lagi! Aku hancur tanpamu Naru!

"Naru..."

"Naru!" kucurahkan semua duka nestapaku pada semuanya. Pada dunia, pada Sasuke, pada Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina.

Termasuk juga kamu Naru.

"Sebelum dia meninggal, dia memberikan ini padamu." kata Paman Minato sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat yang mungkin dibuat olehmu.

Aku pun membaca surat ini.

Sakura-chan

Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Maafkan aku. Kepergianku ke Singapore hanya bohong. Sebenarnya aku pergi jauh darimu karena penyakitku ini.

Dan juga karena aku tak mau membebanimu lagi Sakura-chan.

Memang aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak mampu lagi.

Lupakanlah aku. Sayounara Sakura-chan. Aishiteru.

Naruto

"Jadi karena itu?" tanyaku pada Bibi Kushina.

"Iya. Sabar ya Sakura-chan." balasnya sambil memelukku pelan dan hangat. Aku pun langsung menuju dirimu yang tak bernyawa, mendekatkan wajahku padamu, menutup mataku, dan mencium bibirmu dengan hangat.

**Aku akan s'lalu menghampiri malammu **

**Aku akan s'lalu mendatangi mimpimu**

"Selamat jalan Naruto..." bisikku padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan kemudian kusebamkan wajahku di dadamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya juga.

"Narutooooo!"

The End

* * *

**Duuuhhh selesai juga deh nih fic**

**Untuk kedepannya, mungkin saya ga ngepublish lagi sampe akhir bulan puasa. Tanganku mesti libur dulu nih.**

**Oh iya. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya**

**Ok. At least, mind to review?  
**


End file.
